


Let Me Be Your Mornings

by rainbowdots888



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Smut, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 21:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12873048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdots888/pseuds/rainbowdots888
Summary: Another sleepless night for Ryo, but instead of going to sleep, he'd rather spend a bit of time with the person he loves.





	Let Me Be Your Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some unpretentious morning sex for those who need a bit of fluff and love during the Holiday season! Enjoy :-)

It's morning already, the sun has started painting the sky a bright pink color a few minutes ago and the highrises are slowly coming to life thanks to the light playing with their countless windows. It's cold, still, so I start running until I'm at his door. I dial the code I know by heart on the keypad of his condo and hop into the elevator. It's 4:45 in the morning and I haven't slept one minute. Work has kept me awake all night, and it will keep me awake all day. I could have gone back to my place and crashed into my bed for well deserved one hour nap but I made another choice. I chose him, as I always do in the end.

 

His door is not locked, how careless. That's how he is, a silly boy when he comes home after an evening out with his friends. He's tipsy, stumbles into his apartment and I don't know how, manages to find his bed while discarding his clothes on the way.

 

The socks and the jeans abandoned on the floor of the hallway are telling me that I'm right. It makes me smile. It feels like home, this sweater hanging on his room's door handle and all my tiredness dissolves into the excitement growing in me. In barely two minutes, I'll be holding him in my arms.

 

Wait.

 

I'd rather brew some coffee before I wake him up. His mornings are... difficult let's say. A good coffee always helps. So I turn on myself, still tiptoeing so he does not hear me before I slip between his bedsheets.

 

I throw the food I've bought on my way on the counter and find his favorite roasted coffee beans in a cupboard of his pristine kitchen and grind them with the vintage machine he's bought that one time we went to the flea market in a small city near Osaka together. It's super loud but it doesn't wake him up and I can start brewing the coffee without him walking in.

 

Great.

 

I leave the kitchen behind, surrounded by the nice fragrance of coffee and tiptoe until I can pick the hanging sweater up and crack the door of his room open. He's lying under the sheets and a futon cover, softly snoring, one of his legs hanging out of the bed. I get rid of his piece of cloth and climb onto the bed, stealthily slipping in between the sheets. It's warm in there, and it smells so good. It smells like his skin warmed up by the night, like his shampoo and a little leftover of his pricey perfume.

 

He shifts a little when I kiss his forehead and delicately frowns as I lay another kiss on the tip of his nose. The sun comes in through the half-closed blinds and gives to the room this pinkish shade I love so much at daybreak.

 

“Ryo?” He mumbles sleepily, cracking one eye open.

 

“Yes. Good morning. How are you today?”

 

“Mmmm... Good. 'Bout you?”

 

“Very good.”

 

“...'Nt you supposed to be working all night? 'you tired?”

 

He's looking at me now and there's something dancing in joy in my belly every time he gives me this sleepy smile.

 

“I'm okay.”

 

I kiss him on the mouth, this time, and he answers to my kiss slowly, tenderly. His fingers are threading through my hair and I let my hands find his waist.

 

“Ouch! Your hands are so cold...”

 

“Yeah, sorry for that... Sorry...”

 

He likes whining for nothing, he likes complaining, yes, but he's actually kissing my neck and I feel that my hands won't stay cold very long if he continues.

 

“The manager has called me earlier. We have to be at work two hours earlier than planned. Did you hear your phone ringing?”

 

He stops nibbling on my shoulder. Damn work, interfering even when we're hidden from everyone's sight under the sheets.

 

“Really? Am I the only one person in this business actually sleeping at night?”

 

“Maybe.” I laugh, “ I knew you would have missed the call, so I came over directly from the set to wake you up. I made coffee.”

 

“Oh, Ryochan, I don't deserve you...” He says playfully while kissing my neck some more. “What time shall we go?”

 

“Hmm, it's 5:10. So we have fifty minutes left to get you out of this bed.”

 

“Got any plans to get me out?” He has the naughty smile he displays only when we are together, now. His eyes are still heavy with sleep but his hands have found my jeans zipper, so I guess he's at least awake enough for the plan I have in mind.

 

“It might be, yes...”

 

He's still wearing his boxers so I let my hand find their waistband and slip between the fabric and the soft skin of his butt. I think he's seeing right through my intentions by now and is working hard at throwing my annoying pair of jeans out of the bed. Soon my shirt follows them and our skins are touching, finally. I push him down on the fluffy pillows he loves to stack at the head of the mattress and he's like drowning in their fluffiness, his curly bangs gracefully floating all around his face. He stifles a yawn and smiles apologetically.

 

I adore him. So much my heart is swelling with love and pride... and joy. But I don't tell him straight. Never. I'd rather show than tell.

 

I want him to feel good today, through the horrendously long day we'll have. I want him to think back to our morning when he'll be exhausted and I won't be able to hold him in my arms.

 

That's why I've come here instead of taking a nap at home. Sleep is overrated, anyway.

 

I gently bite one of his nipples and he shivers under me. His eyes are set on me, filled with lust and sleep, I find him so hot and adorable at the same time and he rewards my nibbling with a sensual moan that echoes under the sheets. He's already spreading his legs for me, slowly, almost lazily, relinquishing all authority, all initiative.

 

I kiss him again on the mouth and he parts his lips, letting his tongue explore and taste languidly until I've lost all sanity. He's by far the best kisser I've ever known and I can't get tired of these moments when I almost die suffocated because I don't want to let go of his lips.

 

“Ryo...” He whines against my mouth and I know exactly what he wants of me now, his hips are coming up to meet mine, grinding against mine, as a silent but very efficient request.

 

I have to move away from him, just long enough to retrieve the lube he's stubbornly hiding into the farthest drawer of his nightstand. Not smooth, Nishikido, not smooth at all. I fumble into the drawer for that shit, and when I finally get my hands on it, he's closed his eyes and is snoring softly again.

 

Damn.

 

I sit back on my folded legs and look at him. He's smiling in his sleep. I can't even be mad at him.

 

I let my fingers run along the inside of his thigh, up to his curvy hips. I guess it tickles a little because he opens his eyes all of a sudden as if he just had a nightmare. He sits up and looks at me.

 

“Did I... fall asleep?”

 

His small voice is the cutest, I give him a chaste kiss.

 

“Yes. For a minute or so... It's okay if...”

 

His hands are in my hair in no time and he pulls me to him with strength and we kiss again as if we'd never stopped. And luckily this time, I'm equipped with what I need and won't have to leave his warmth again.

 

He's whispering words of love in my hair, holding my shoulders and my neck so I'm lying on his chest, while I slip my fingers into him, looking for the spot I know turns him hard from the very start.

 

“Oh, Ryo...” He murmurs in his deepest voice when I finally make our hips meet and I'm buried deep into him. I admire how in control he seems to be because I'm so totally into him that I lost all coherence a while ago when my sensitive flesh entered his, when he became mine today, so entirely mine I could cry.

 

We're making love slowly, it's passionate but not rushed and I love it.

 

I engrave this heavenly image of his softness, of his abandon in my memory for all the times we'll have a thunderous argument about the tiniest matters. For that's how we work, how we love each other.

 

His sweet and sleepy little moans are filling my soul with joy every time I reach that spot inside him and he bites his lips in pleasure as I roll my hips. I know him by heart but I'm never tired of his body, of his scent and the tiny scream he always muffles into my shoulder when he comes, his fingers strongly holding onto the small of my back. That's how he keeps me as a prisoner inside him and I'm reduced to the smallest movements, relishing the sensation of him all around me, of his tightness that soon overcomes my senses and I come as well with a shiver and a raucous cry.

 

He brushes my sweaty bangs off my eyes and smiles.

 

“You sure know how to start a day...” He chuckles.

 

The light is now coming in fully and my Love shines in the middle of all the whiteness of his bed.

 

“I brought breakfast and coffee must be ready.” I suggest, rolling off him. I feel dizzy, the lack of sleep is showing after all. He props himself on one elbow and looks at me.

 

“Will you be okay today?”

 

“I think so... If not, I'll take a nap on the green room sofa.”

 

He looks a little guilty, and he's playing with my hair again.

 

“Tonight, let's go to your place. I'll cook something, run us a bath and put you to bed.”

 

“I'd like that very much, thanks.”

 

“No problem. Let me be your evenings, as long as you are my mornings.”

 

“Trying to seduce me with some poetry, are you?” I joke, because it's obvious I'm already entirely his and I don't need the beautiful words and all the romanticism anymore.

 

He laughs, sheepishly, and I take his beautiful face in my hands to kiss him.

 

“Let's go, or we'll be late?”

 

“Yes. And if you ever need some rest during the day, just nod and I'll find a place, just for us.”

 

I take him in my arms and we stay like this for a while, silent. It's 6:00 am and I'm awake.

 

 


End file.
